Winx Club - Episode 214/4Kids Script
The Wrong Righters Scene: Yoshinoya's Residence *Yoshinoya's ninja team runs through the forest, returning to their master to report what they had discovered.* Ninja: Mister Yoshinoya, the Wrong Righters got to Diaspro before we could capture her. Yoshinoya: Hmmm... This could work to our advantage. We can still claim we were the ones who kidnapped her. Heh-heh-heh! Ninja: Then, should we deliver the ransom note, sir? Yoshinoya: Yes! Deliver the ransom note to the palace, and demand payment in two days! Ninja: Yes sir! *The ninja team leaps out of the place and carry out their task.* Yoshinoya: The Wrong Righters don't know it but we're going to let them do all the work for us! And, we're going to get all the money! Hah-ha-ha-ha!! Scene: Wrong Righters' Headquarters *Diaspro awakens in a lair, bound to a stalagmite by the wrists.* Diaspro: Ugh, where am I? *She sees Zark, the Wrong Righters' dog, in front of her and screams.* Diaspro: Oh! YUCK! Have a mint! Ugh!! *Zark walks away while Diaspro struggles to get free.* Diaspro: What do you want?! Ben: You were destroying Planet Isis! *Ben and his team enter the lair.* Diaspro: WHAT?! I'm a great ruler! Ben: People are going hungry because you're making them spend all their money on outfits! You're sending people into exile for wearing more than one type of denim!! Diaspro: Head-to-toe denim is cheesy! Ben: We are going to turn you into a good person! *They dramatic leave the cave.* Diaspro: Mph, what-ever. Scene: Alfea Quad *Bloom and Musa do their presentation.* Bloom: And so, as Musa just demonstrated, focusing the weather can be a powerful addition to your arsenal of spells. *Bloom is getting rained on by her own spell.* Musa: And... that is it for our presentation. Palladium: Great teamwork, girls! That was an excellent demonstration of a rain spell! *Stella changes the rain cloud into sunshine, drying Bloom up.* Stella: That rain spell was not hair-friendly! You should create a spell to make the rain straighten your hair instead of frizzying it! Bloom: *annoyed* Yeah! I'll have to work on that one! *Palladium clears his throat.* Palladium: We will continue your presentations next week. Remember: they'll count for one quarter of your grade. What topic did you choose, Flora? *The girls walk back to their spot on the grass.* Flora: Rainbow spells! Palladium: That's terrific! Rainbow spells are my personal favorite! Once you master weather spells, your magic will reach a whole new level, so keep up the good work! Musa: Palladium's new look is nice but a new haircut would help. Stella: It's like his makeover needs a makeover! *Musa and Stella laugh.* *The sun is setting and Palladium's class has ended. The students leave.* Fairies: Byee! Palladium: Ta-ta! *Musa, Flora, Stella, and Bloom grunt.* Stella: Trust me, Bloom! Sky's parents will looove you! Bloom: Thanks, Stella! Stella: I gotta go! *Stella leaves with Amore.* Bloom: 'Kay, see you when I get back! Flora: Bye! So, are you ready to go? Lockette: Go where? Bloom: To Eraklyon, silly! Don't you remember? Sky's going to introduce me to his parents! *Bloom walks off looking uneasy. Flora runs after her.* Flora: Uh, Bloom! Did you figure out what you're going to wear? Bloom: I'm borrowing Stella's dress. *Sky and Brandon arrive on their hoverbikes. And greet them.* Sky: Hello there, ladies! Chatta: You're early, Sky! We hadn't gotten the chance to get ready yet! Sky: I was hoping we could beat the intergalactic traffic! Flora: But, we have to change. Sky: It's just going to be a casual dinner. Besides, you already look lovely! Brandon: Yeah, you do! Bloom: Well thanks, I'm excited to finally see the place where you grew up, Sky! Flora: I really hope we get a chance to check out the royal gardens! Sky: I've already arranged for us to take a tour after dinner. Lockette: Fabulous! Bloom: I've been reading all about Eraklyon! I'm so psyched! Sky: You'll love it! *Zing, who had been eavesdropping on the conversation in a nearby tree, drops down.* Zing: You know what? I've never been to Eraklyon. Maybe I'll find a fairy to with there! *Zing throws her insect grapple onto Sky's hoverbike once Bloom and Flora had gotten on the bikes.* Sky: Are you girls ready? Bloom: Ready! Flora: Let's go! Oh, Stella said to tell you "hugs and kisses"! *Brandon laughs.* Scene: Space *The group is traveling in a spaceship to Eraklyon.* Bloom: I'm nervous about Eraklyon manners! I hope I don't make a fool out of myself. Chatta: Just remember to chew your food with your mouth closed! Sky: Just be yourself and you'll be perfect. Zing: Are mullets in style on Eraklyon or should I try something else? *Sky looks bewildered at a disguised Zing.* Bloom: Who's that? Oh, Zing! *Zing quickly shifts to her normal self with a big smile, then returns her disguise.* Zing: Hi!! *Sky returns to his buttons.* Sky: We're approaching Eraklyon. We'll be there in approximately two minutes. Chatta: Yay! *Sky stands up from his chair.* Sky: Alright everybody, let's prepare for landing! *The spaceship enters Planet Eraklyon and lands onto a designated area near the palace.* Scene: Outside the Eraklyon Palace Sky: What's goin' on? Bloom: Is there something wrong? Sky: There could be. Brandon: The high security car is out front. Scene: Eraklyon Throne Room Sky: They kidnapped Diaspro?! Erendor: Yes, son. Sky: And when exactly did this happen?? Erendor: This morning. *Erendor hands the guard Diaspro's brooch to be handed to Sky.* Erendor: The kidnapper sent this. Sky: This is the brooch I gave her... Erendor: The kidnappers must think that you two are still engaged. Diaspro's parents are crushed. Category:Scripts Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:4Kids Category:4Kids Scripts Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club Scripts